Latveria
Earth-616 (Mainstream Universe) * Earth-1610 (Ultimate) * Earth-58163 (House of M) * Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) * Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) * Earth-9997 (Earth-X) * Earth-311 (1602) * Domestic Super-Humans Earth-616 (Mainstream Universe) * Earth-1610 (Ultimate) * Earth-58163 (House of M) * Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) * Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) * Earth-9997 (Earth-X) * Earth-311 (1602) * Prominent Citizens Earth-616 (Mainstream Universe) * Latros Moldavia: Latverian engineer, who assisted in the creation of the (Venom Symbiote Virus/Venom Bomb) Orbital Satellite. * King Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov: Tyrannical ruler, who was especially harsh to the Romany Gypsies who lived in Latveria's borders. He ordered the murder of both of Doom's parents; (Mother, Cynthia and Father, Werner). He was personal killed by Doom. * Cynthia von Doom: Mystic of the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and mother of Doctor Doom. Through a Faustian deal with the demon Mephisto, her soul remained with his claim for years, until (after decades of attempts), Doctor Doom rescued her soul from Mephisto. The Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park, within the Latverian capital city; Doomstadt is named in her honour. * Werner von Doom: A talented doctor of the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and father of Doctor Doom. He gave his life protecting his son from the forces of King Vladimir Fortunov; the Werner Academy in Latveria is named in his honour. * Boris: Doom's Zefiro tribe guardian (Doom's gypsy clan) since childhood. He is Doom's closest confidant and somewhat unofficial adopted father. * Prince Rudolfo Fortunov: The former crown prince of Latveria before his family was ousted as rulers by Doctor Doom. He currently leads the Latverian underground, opposing Doom's rule and has prepared several coups to overthrow him. * Prince Zorba Fortunov: * Dimitri Fortunov: * Kristoff Vernard: Son of a Latverian woman loyal to Doom, who was killed by a robot under Prince Zorba Fortunov's control. The woman's death was an insult to Doom, whom considered her life under his protection, thus Doom took the orphaned Kristoff Vernard under his care and had him raised in the royal palace; Doom soon became quite fond of Kristoff Vernard and decided to make him his heir. * Lucia von Bardas: Former teacher at the University of North Carolina, she was elected to the position of Prime Minister of Latveria, with assistance by the American Government during one of Doom's absences. She was removed from power by a black-ops team of superheroes led by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, after information was discovered that she was funding the activities of super-villains. * Valeria: The teenage love of Doom's life, she was from the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and was the granddaughter of Doom's Zefiro tribe guardian Boris. Doom sacrificed her to the demons known as the Haazareth Three, to increase his mystical powers. * Robert Doom: Distant cousin of Doctor Doom. * Djordji Zindelo Hungaros: The Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) mystic who trained Doom's mother, Cynthia von Doom, in the mystical arts. * Ambassador Jakob Gorzenko: Served as Latveria's chief representative to the United States of America. * Ambassador Arturo Frazen: Installed as ambassador, during the temporary rule of Prince Zorba Fortunov. * Hans Stutgart: A Latverian agent, situated within the United States of America. * Fydor Gittrlsohn: One of Doom's chief scientists. Currently, deceased. * Otto Kronsteig: One of Doom's chief scientists. Currently, deceased. * Gustav Hauptmann: One of Doom's chief scientists. He was a forming Nazi scientist in the service of Adolf Hitler and the Red Skull; he was killed by Doom, due to damage he nearly caused to a collection of priceless pieces of artwork owned by Doom. * Gert Hauptmann:One of Doom's chief scientists. His betrayals of Doom, led to his death. * Editor: Tasked with rewriting Latverian history to conform with Doom's worldview. * The Mengo Brothers: A pair of international mercenaries. ** Stanislaus Mengochuzcraus: One-half of the international mercenaries, known as the Mengo Brothers. ** Grigori Mengochuzcraus: One-half of the international mercenaries, known as the Mengo Brothers. * The Kroft Family: A family of Vampire hunters, during the 16th to the 19th Century. They helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Wilhelm Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Stefan Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Leo Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Oscar Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Pietro Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Kurt Kroft: Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. * King Rudolfo I: Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Baron Karl Haasen: 14th Century Latverian royalty. * Baron Karl Haasen III: Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Vlad Draasen: 15th Century Latverian royalty. * King Stefan I: Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Count Sabbat: 16th Century Latverian royalty. * Alexander Flynn: Alleged Mutant son of Doctor Doom and an unidentified Latverian gypsy woman. Alexander Flynn was apparently presented to Doom as his son, but Doom refused to recognize him as such and exiled both the boy and his mother. * Tristian de Sabbat: * Torvalt: Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. Killed by Doom for calling Doom mad and for disobeying him. * Larin: Former servant of Doom, originally from a small Tibetan village of monks who pledged their service to Doom (believing him to be some sort of prophesied leader and saviour) and assisted Doom in the construction of his first suit of armour. While not an official citizen of Latveria, he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Daniel Kurtz: Onetime classmate of Victor von Doom, he notably lost his left eye during Doom's experiment to contact his mother. While not an official citizen of Latveria, he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Gustov von Kampen: Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. Currently he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Cristos Malachi: Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan, he was the clan's fortune-teller. Currently he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. Earth-1610 (Ultimate) * Earth-58163 (House of M) * Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) * Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) * Earth-9997 (Earth-X) * Earth-311 (1602) * Superhuman Residents Earth-616 (Mainstream Universe) * Earth-1610 (Ultimate) * Earth-58163 (House of M) * Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) * Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) * Earth-9997 (Earth-X) * Earth-311 (1602) * | Notes = State Information * Type of Government: ** Dictatorship: Internationally Doctor Doom's rule and regime is recognised as a Dictatorship, this is due to the combined factors of Doom's rule with total power over the country and his obtainment of power by force. ** Absolute Monarchy: In practice and by his own admission, Doom's rule is that of an Absolute Monarch, or as Doom prefers to call it an "Enforced Monarchy". * National Motto: "We master all that lies before". * National Anthem: * Major Languages: Latveria possesses four major languages, that are spoken within the regions; ** German. ** Hungarian. ** Latverian: A local dialect, that is a derivative of Hungarian. ** Romany: The Indic language of the gypsies, spoken in many dialects. * Ethnic Groups: Latverians, Mixed European Stock, Romani People (Gypsies). * Demonym: Latverian. * Major Business Centers: There are no known business centers in Latveria, however it is possible that all business centers have been nationalizedThis was somewhat suggested in Mighty Avengers Vol 1 8, as Iron Man's scan of a Latverian satellite only revealed it as of Latverian make and design.; if so, then the major (and only) business centre could be Von Doom Industries, the company of Doctor Doom in the Fantastic Four Cinematic Universe. Furthermore, one can assume that the factories that mass-produce Doom's robots are presumably nationalized. * Monetary Unit (Currency): Latverian Franc. * Public Holidays: Latveria celebrates three public holidays; a generally universal one (New Year's Day), a Christian one (Christmas Day), and a culture one (Doom's Day). ** Christmas Day: Most likely observed on December 25, to commemorate the birth of Jesus, the central figure of Christianity. Due to Christmas being a pubic holiday, one can assume that Christianity is the largest and dominate religion in the country. ** New Year's Day: Most likely observed on January 1, the first day of the year on the modern Gregorian calendar as well as the Julian calendar used in ancient Rome. ** Doom's Day: An eclectic holiday, celebrated whenever Doom declares it. It is different from the prophesied time of tribulation that would precede the Second Coming of the Messiah in Abrahamic religions, which is also called Doomsday. * Major Resources: Latveria's collective means of supporting itself or becoming wealthier, are; ** Iron Ore: A rock or mineral from which iron can be profitably extracted. ** Nuclear Power: Electric or motive power generated by a nuclear reactor. ** Robotics: Doom's personal patents in the branch of technology that deals with the design, construction, operation, and application of robots. *** Doom is known to export patents of his robots to other countries in favour of the public treasury of his country, however these patents are generally outdated by Doom's standards and the latest designs are kept for himself and the Latverian Armed Forces. Furthermore, many (if not all) of Doom's robots feature a self-destruct device, so that Doom can personally destroy them should they be used against him. ** Electronics: Doom's personal patents in the branch of physics and technology concerned with the design of circuits using transistors and microchips, and with the behavior and movement of electrons in a semiconductor, conductor, vacuum, or gas. ** Time Travel: The action of traveling through time into the past or the future. However the chances of Doom using this as an economic resource is slim at best; although Doom has used it to gain mystical knowledge from Morgan le Fay. ** Machinery: Doom's personal patents in the components of a machine, most likely those of weapon based. National Defense The Latverian Armed Forces numbering 2000 men and approximately 500 Servo-Guard robots. It is comprised of both the; * Latverian Ground Forces * Latverian Air Force Doctor Doom serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Latverian Armed Forces. The Latverian Armed Forces are trained to be absolutely loyal and efficient. With the military dogma being victory or death, but never defeat. The human soldiers of the Latverian Armed Forces remain brave when defending Latveria, however they have been reported to become cowardly when fighting superhuman threats, unless Doctor Doom himself is present on the battlefield. * Elite Doom Guards'''Marvel VS. System (Card Game). * '''Doom’s Personal Guard: Formed of at least 1000 Warrior Robots and 50 Latverian humans (as an alleged propaganda tool, to show Doom values humans too). * Doom Squad: Formed by Doctor Doom from four of the best human soldiers in the Latverian Armed Forces. They were provided with high-tech battle-suits, designed by Doom himself; “To defeat the Fantastic Four”. The might of Doom's robot army seems to render most of his human armed forces superfluous. Known robots used within the Latverian Armed Forces, Latverian military campaigns, and at Doom’s own personal use, include; * Doom-Knights: Humanoid gargoyle-like robots, commonly situated at the top of various fortresses and bases as a form of stealth patrol force. * Guardian Robots: Designed as a patrol force for Doomstadt, a means to protect Latveria from foreign invasions and as a force of law enforcement. They are good at controlling the population and finding and defeating intruders. * Warrior Robots: Lacking any form of a personality and programed to follow all orders with total loyalty. They can talk, and are by large the most common of Doom's robots. They patrol fortresses and bases in squads of ten, except for special areas were there are additional pairs. Currently, with at least one thousand warrior robots built and ready, they are (and remain) the bulk of the Latverian Armed Forces. * Invincible Robots: Some sixty invincible robots, programed as determined killers and berserkers with only destroying as a prime protocol. * Mark Twain Android: Designed as a "pretense" robot of the American writer, Mark Twain; sometime before 1968. The android's purpose was to be disguised as a notable person (in this case Mark Twain) and go near anyone with power. It was first used during one of Doom's earlier time travels. Other versions, apparently exist of other notable individuals. * Micro-Sentries: Designed to hunt and destroy any organism, microscopic or not, trying to invade the insides of Doom's [Doom's Armor|armour. Although there are only twenty of these Micro-Sentries patrolling inside the circuitry of Doom's armor at a given moment, Doom presumably has a number of them stored. * Pacifier Robots: Created as a killing machine lacking any personality, to which could be controlled from a distance. It was never activated and is probably still in Doom's castle. * Robotrons: Designed to be used as a sentinel. It lacks any emotions and is programmed to watch over prisoners or to shoot on intruders. Robotrons are usually guarding important cameras on Doom's bases all throughout the world. * Seeker Android: * Servo-Guards: Robotic soldiers, often equipped with weapons such as laser rifles. They are programmed to recognize any enemy of Doctor Doom and fight it as their own. * Silent Stalker: Designed to locate and obliterate specific individuals; to do so, the robot was to be provided with a photograph of the victim. It could be programmed to kill or to capture. * Swarmbots: Tiny scarab-like multi-purpose robots designed to attack as a swam to keep enemies busy. They are capable of speech and memory, allowing them to receive verbal orders. * Time-Bot: Designed with a built in Time Ray. It's target (including people and inanimate objects) can be sent through time. Targets can reappear after some minutes, or by Doom’s order, or else they can come back by their own means. The only operative use of this sent the Asgardian Thunder God Thor to the Mesozoic Age; * Doombots: A title given to various series of robots, designed to possess the exact physical and mental replica of their creator Doctor Victor von Doom in his armoured form. ** Fighting-Combat Doombots: Doombots enhanced with super strength and reinforced for direct combat, even being able to hold their own temporarily with the Thing. They are sent whenever Doom considers there is a probable fight, because they use heavier weaponry, and sometimes even additional weapon systems. Most of these "Fighting" combat units are far too strong to make enemies think they are fighting the real human non-enhanced Doctor Doom. ** Diplomat Doombots: Designed with a higher intelligence, than the Fighting-Combat Doombots; although they only possess normal armour levels and do not have the strength and reinforcement that the Fighting-Combat Doombots possess. Diplomat Doombots will be used in diplomatic meetings such as the United Nations and when dealing and/or seducing with potential allies such as the X-Men's Storm . * Doomsman II: Created as a killing machine powered by the Power Cosmic Doom stole from Silver Surfer. * V-Series Doombot: Doombots powered by Vibranium, they were used (and have known to be only used) during the Latverian invasion of Wakanda, known as Doomwar. They are tied to a self-learning neural net, enabling all following V-Series Doombots to be more combat-effective. ** V-Series Doombot, Panther-Model: While the real name of this Doombot model is unknown; what is known is that they are powered by Vibranium, and are visually patterned on panthers, minus the addition of wings for aerial combat. Presumably, like the first V-Series Doombots, they are tied to a self-learning neural net; enabling all following ‘V-Series Doombot, Panther-Models’ to be more combat-effective. They were used (and have known to be only used) during the Latverian invasion of Wakanda, known as Doomwar. ** V-Series Doombot, Scarab-Model: While the real name of this Doombot model is unknown; what is known is that they are powered by Vibranium, and are visually patterned on scarabs. They also seem to be amphibious. Presumably, like the first V-Series Doombots, they are tied to a self-learning neural net; enabling all following ‘V-Series Doombot, Scarab-Models’ to be more combat-effective. They were used (and have known to be only used) during the Latverian invasion of Wakanda, known as Doomwar. ** V-Series Doombot, Humanoid-Model: While the real name of this Doombot model is unknown; what is known is that they are powered by Vibranium, and are visually patterned Doom himself, although their size is that of the Thing and they are coated with large spikes. According to the (Susan Storm (Earth-616)|Invisible Woman]] their strength is in the Hulk-level. Presumably, like the first V-Series Doombots, they are tied to a self-learning neural net; enabling all following ‘V-Series Doombot, Humanoid-Models’ to be more combat-effective. They were used (and have known to be only used) during the Latverian invasion of Wakanda, known as Doomwar. Latveria lacks an official standing navy, due to being a land-locked-country. The country possesses a variety of orbital satellite weaponry; * Satellite of Death: An armed orbital satellite, used by Doctor Doom to destroy the Earth’s ozone layer. The satellite was self-destructed by Dr. Doom . * (Venom Symbiote Virus/Venom Bomb) Orbital Satellite: A biological weapon, situated within an orbital satellite. The weapon releases virus containers of the Venom Symbiote, which infect individuals by transforming them into insanely violent versions of Venom. The virus containers within the satellite have been removed and destroyed by the American superhero Iron Man . Weapons, military or otherwise, used by both the Latverian Armed Forces and Doctor Doom, include; * Cryonic Grenade'''Marvel VS. System (Card Game).: Effectively a deep-freezing grenade. * '''Sleeping Gas Pistol: Effectively a pistol, that releases a sleeping gas when fired. * Idento-Disc: These tissue-thin plastic discs allow Doctor Doom to track what ever they are attached to. * Lighter-than-Air Robots: Effectively robots, who are designed to be lighter than air; permitting them the capability to hover and/or fly. * Holographic Image Projector: A device that allows Doom to project holographic images of himself, complete with sound. * Ultra-Heat Beam Pistol: Effectively a pistol, that that releases an ultra-heat beam when fired. * The Latverian Destroyer: Doom's own version of the enchanted Asgardian armour the Destroyer that was created by Odin. Doom's version was powered by the lifeforce of Asgardians that he had killed, and was capable of being physically manned by Doom himself. * Flying Fortress: An immense airship with dozens of compartments controlled from a central room. * Reducing Ray: A pistol-like device, that projected a ray that reduced the physical size of whatever it may have struck. * Magnetic Grabber: A small magnetic cylinder, that could be maneuvered via remote control. Once attached to an object, it could magnetically levitate that object, regardless of size or weight. * Aerosub: A multi-terrain vehicle capable of traveling underwater, through the air, or into space. * Doctor Doom's Time Platform: A time machine, that can send anyone who stood on its platform back into the past or into the future. * Compound-Screen Viewer: A compound-screen viewer; whose receivers drew signals from radio waves, satellite feeds, television broadcasts and nearly anything else floating in the ether around both Tibet and (presumably) Latveria. International Relations * United Nations: Latveria is a signed and recognised sovereign member of the United Nations. * Kingdom of Symkaria: Latveria's closest ally; their alliance was forged during World War II, to resist the forces of invading Nazi Germany led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker; the ultimate success of this shared struggle has left a strong bond between the two nations. The Wild Pack mercenary Silver Sable, has helped to maintain the two nations close relationship by attending an annual dinner with Latverian monarch Doctor Victor von Doom. * Tibet: Latveria, in particular Doom, maintains allies in Tibet via a small Tibetan village of monks who pledged their service to Doom, believing him to be some sort of prophesied leader and saviour. * International Treaties: Latveria maintains treaties with; ** Empire of Atlantis ** Canada ** French Republic ** United States of America ** Kingdom of Wakanda * Hostile Relations: Latveria has a history of hostile relations, with; ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Federal Republic of Germany: Most likely over border disputes. ** Republic of Hungary: Most likely over border disputes. * Current Conflict with the Kingdom of Wakanda: Relations between Latveria and Wakanda are confusing at best, while the two countries maintain a treaty (of unknown form; i.e. trade or non-aggression pact); Wakanda refused a proposed alliance by Doom, on the grounds that neither the King (Black Panther) or Queen Consort (Storm) of Wakanda could trust Doom ; and Doom’s invasion of Wakanda for the country’s rich national resource of Vibranium in the event, known only as Doomwar, has effectively destroyed any former treaties or alliance. All forms of tourism in Latveria, are handle by the Latverian Board of Tourism. Extraterrestrial Relations Doctor Doom's all-consuming quest for power has caused him to bring several extraterrestrials into Latveria in the hopes of claiming their power, victims have included; * Silver Surfer: Ex-Herald of Galactus. * Hunger: An energy being. * Faceless One: A member of the Kt'kn race, who has contested with Doom and has aided Prince Rudolfo Fortunov in organizing resistance against Doom. * Mephisto: The demon Mephisto has entered Latveria on several occasions to battle Doom for the soul of his mother Cynthia von Doom. * Counter-Earth: Doom formerly ruled the duplicate planet Counter-Earth concurrent with his rule Latveria, resulting in some turmoil when Counter-Earth's Young Allies threatened to drop nerve gas on Latveria in retaliation against Doom. * Magus: Doom’s castle was briefly usurped by a duplicate ("doppelganger") of himself, created in the Dimension of Manifestations by the Magus. * Asgardians: The gods and goddess of Norse mythology, moved from Asgard, which was floating above Broxton, Oklahoma, to Latveria on Loki's suggestion. * God of Mischief, Loki: The Asgardian God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson has been a frequent visitor to Latveria. * Marquis of Death: Doom's so called master. The mysterious inter-dimensional traveler, known as the Marquis of Death, whom destroyed much of Latveria and severely reduced the population. The damage he caused was altered via Doom's use of time travel, and the Marquis himself, was killed by Doom for the attack. Domestic Crime Crimes ranging from petty theft to murder are virtually unheard of in Latveria, due to the constant presence of Doom's patrolling robots. Furthermore despite (or perhaps because of) its complete lack of a native super-hero populace, Latveria boasts an unparalleled rate of safety. However, Doctor Doom has repeatedly abused his powers to inflict misery and death upon his own subjects. Various grassroots movements to overthrow Doom have been attempted from within his own citizenry; * Fortunov Family: Prince Zorba Fortunov, Dimitri Fortunov, and Prince Rudolfo Fortunov. * Andro: The first of an android army; Andro developed a mind of its own, and refused to obey Doom. He has since led rebellions against Doom in attempts to liberate his robotic brethren. International Crime * Red Skull: On two occasions, the Red Skull has been able to occupy Latveria, but these coups were undone within days. * The Fantastic Four: Once occupied Latveria, but surrendered the country in the face of mounting international pressure. * The Shroud: Attempted to kill Doctor Doom in his earliest adventure as a crime-fighter. * The Circus of Crime: Have travelled peacefully through Latveria. * Roxxon Energy Corporation: Once financed an attempt by Dreadknight to conquer Latveria. Alternative Realities Earth-295 (Age of Apocalypse) An ancient castle located within Latveria, was where Victor von Doom was raised as royalty in it's ruins. After a Mutant uprising, Latveria was turned into a processing facility. All unworthy, criminal or threatening mutants in Europe are sent there and turned into a primordial genetic soup to be used for scientific experiments. Due to its lucrative genetic production, Latveria is afforded some autonomy by both Weapon Omega's empire in the west and Omega Red's empire in the east who both desire its gene-pools. It eventually came under the control of Emma Frost. Victor von Doom brokered a deal with her to allow the human Latverian population to survive in camps instead of being exterminated. Earth-311 (1602) Latveria is ruled by Count Otto von Doom, to whom imprisoned the Four from the Fantastick within Castle Doom. Resultantly, the castle was attacked by a collection of heroes who tried to free the Four from the Fantastick. Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) Various power struggles over the fate of Latveria, end with most of the country destroyed by nanites. Earth-1610 (Ultimate) The devastating Ultimatum event, which caused global catastrophe, left Latveria to suffer a little ice age; covering the entire nation under deep snow and ice. Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) Latveria has been devastated, with Castle Doomstadt being besieged by Zombified Super-Heroes (despite being defended by a magical force-field), as it is the last remaining location on Earth which has any uninfected Humans. Unfortunately, several hordes of Zombified Super-Heroes break through the magical force-field protecting the castle, thus the castle is ransacked by the Zombies and infect the available Humans (thankfully the Latverian civilians are teleported safely into a different dimension by Doctor Doom). Earth-9047 (Humorverse) Alternatively known as LatveriaI'll Be Doom For Christmas in ''What The--!?'' #11 or Flatveria''Secret Wars III'' in ''What The--!?'' #1, it is Doctor Doof's headquarters. Earth-9997 (Earth-X) Castle Doom (within Latveria), formally served as the residence of Victor von Doom (until his death), and then served as the residence of Reed Richards (who had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle). Following the construction of the "Human Torches", Reed Richards resumed residence at Castle Doom with Benjamin Grimm (Thing) and his family (Alicia Masters-Grimm/Buzz Grimm/Chuck Grimm) as well as Adam Warlock (Him) and Ayesha (Her). Earth-58163 (House of M) New Latveria, one of the last remaining Human societies in a Mutant dominated world. It is ruled by the Latverian Royal Family, the von Doom's. Earth-121698(Fantastic 4 movies's reality) Though not shown in the first film, it was mentioned when Doom's company investors suggested him to go back to his home country of Latveria. Also, the inscription on the glass case containing the iconic mask says that it was a presentation from the citizens of Latveria for Doom's services. It shown in the second film, as it was where Doom had been transported to after his defeat in the first film. Education Education in Latveria, seems to be provided for by the government (in this case Doom), based on Doom’s mention of education being universal in Doomwar when showing Earth under his control to the Panther Goddess (Bast); thus one can assume that if Doom provides universal education when he rules the world, then he would provide it in Latveria. However, the education is most likely controlled by Doom, and thus various subjects and taught concepts are most likely censored. | Trivia = | Links = }}